


Playing Around

by Chicken_Flakes_Writes



Series: The ABC Drabbles [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Flakes_Writes/pseuds/Chicken_Flakes_Writes
Summary: Bunny opened the closet door and pushed Jack into the closet. He closed the door quickly and locked it. Jack tried to open the door, but as expected, it did not open.or Jack is not fond of small spaces.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost
Series: The ABC Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679248
Kudos: 14





	Playing Around

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2013 so it really does not reflect my current writing, but I still want to share it so I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> The words that inspired this chapter were chatty, claustrophobia, control, and childish.

"So, I was flying, you know. Then this huge thing came out of nowhere! It came near me and I flew around it. Logical, right?"

"Frostbite, will you get to the point already?"

"I'm getting there! Anyway, I flew around it! I turned around to see what it was and it was a big dragon! But it was white! And it turned around and looked at me and snorted and I swear, no joke, it was snow! It was an ice dragon! I-"

"Hold up Frost. You expect me to believe that there was a dragon? And not only a dragon, but an ice dragon."

"Yeah! I looked at hi-"

"That's it. Get over here Frost!" Bunny began chasing Jack around the workshop. Jack raced in front of Bunny, taunting him.

"FROST!" Bunny yelled loudly. He ran faster until a brilliant idea struck him. He opened a hole to get in front of Jack next to a closet door. He opened the door and pushed Jack into the closet. He closed the door quickly and locked it. Bunny left to find North and rant about Jack to him.

Inside the closet, Jack heard the click of the lock. He faced the door and said, "Bunny?"

He received no answer. He tried to call Bunny again, but louder. There was no response.

Jack tried to open the door, but as expected, it did not open. He began to hyperventilate, not knowing how to get out. He was not used to small spaces. He could hardly handle the ordinary rooms with large open spaces. The only reason he handled those because he always had the windows open or a planned escape route. But, in here, he had nowhere to go.

Jack backed against the wall, sliding down. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, placing his head against them. Tears trailed down Jack's cheeks without his notice. Jack, unable to handle the closet, screamed.

Frost and ice spread throughout the closet. Whenever he always had strong feelings, his powers acted up. And this is exactly what was happening now. 

All of this happened in a small amount of time. Bunny was still in the hallway and he heard Jack's calls for him but ignored him, thinking he just wanted out. He continued walking but then he heard Jack scream. Bunny turned around and looked at the closet door but was shocked to see all the frost and ice that was covering the door and the carpet outside of it.

The pooka stood shocked as he watched the cold spread quickly but he snapped out of it quickly and went to open the door. He tried to turn the lock but it was frozen shut. Bunny hit the doorknob hoping to get the ice off but that wasn't working.

"Hold on Jack! I'm getting you out!"

Bunny kicked the door open and saw the winter spirit curled up against the wall. He grabbed Jack and brought him out of the closet. He talked to Jack but was worried when he received no response. He sat on the ground with Jack in his lap and asked Jack to open his eyes.

After many minutes ticked by, Jack opened his eyes. Bunny wrapped his arms around Jack murmuring apologies the entire time. Jack leaned his head against Bunny's shoulder and lay there. Tired after his terrifying ordeal, Jack closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Bunny sat on the floor for hours after Jack fell asleep, confused as to why Jack freaked out in the closet and why his frost and ice spread the way it did. Bunny opened a hole and took Jack with him to the Warren.

First, there was nothing but a blank sea of nothingness. Then, Jack heard the soft, subtle sounds of someone else breathing. He let the calm and even breathing gently lull him back to sleep.

When he woke up later, the subtle sound of another's breathing was gone. However, he heard footsteps somewhere nearby so Jack knew he wasn't alone. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Bunny pacing nearby and the winter spirit tried to catch his attention but broke into a coughing fit.

Instantly, Bunny was at his side with a glass of ice cold water. Jack grabbed the glass and drank greedily, realizing how parched his throat was. Bunny gently grabbed the glass back, saying, "That's enough for now Jack. You don't want to drink too fast.I'll give you more in a little bit."

Jack pouted and sat back against the pillows with his arms crossed. Bunny smiled at how childish Jack looked and was acting.

"Come on Jack! Cheer up! Where is that sparkling snowy smile of yours?"

Bunny began tickling Jack. Laughing, Jack tried to scramble away but backed into a wall next to his bed.

"B-bunny, S-stop it! C-can't b-breathe!"

Bunny sat back on his heels breathless. He was laughing just as hard as Jack and they both had large smiles upon their faces.

"So, Frostbite? Would you like to play a game?"

"You're asking me to play a game with you, the grumpy kangaroo," Jack asked unbelievingly.

"I'm a bunny. And yes, a game. How about 20 questions?"

"Sure, why not kangaroo." Jack responded, emphasis on the kangaroo.

Ignoring Jack's kangaroo comment, Bunny said, "I'll start. Favorite place?"

"My lake. Favorite time?"

"7 am. Favorite color?"

"Blue. "Favorite plant?"

"Lilies. Favorite villain?"

"Loki. Favorite hero?"

"Batman. Favorite sound?"

The game continued on and steadily, the questions got deeper. Finally Bunny asked, "Worst fear?" Slowly, Jack said, "Closed and tight spaces. Worst sound?" jack said quickly after he said his fear, hoping Bunny didn't mention anything more on it. Jack sighed in relief when Bunny said, "Nails scratching on holographic notebooks." The game ended many hours later when Jack's eyes started to droop and yawns became very frequent. Bunny gently pushed Jack onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. "Good night, Snowdrop."

"Night, Bunny." Seconds later, Jack was asleep. Bunny nuzzled his nose against Jack's forehead and smiled when he heard Jack sigh in satisfaction. Bunny left the room, smiling the entire time.


End file.
